Namimori Dying Will
by Canadino
Summary: A collection of drabshots about what occurs around Namimori, outside of the disturbances related to the mafia. 1827, 8059, 6984 - alternation, requests accepted!
1. Solitude

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: ---

**Minimal fluff 09!**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Katekyo Hitman Reborn drabshots!

---

Solitude

Solitude was usually a bad thing. It meant that you were either alone by choice or by force. By force, you were exiled or ignored or banished. By choice, you were independent and self-sufficient. Though those are not necessarily bad attributes, one must have contact with others to survive.

Not so, Hibari mused. Solitude was sometimes a refreshing thing.

The days were getting longer and summer was on the horizon. School days were lagging on and people were getting lax with discipline. Thankfully, he had his lackeys take care of the irrelevant fools who bothered so he could have his usual nap. Otherwise, hell would come one day too soon.

No, solitude was definitely a good thing. From a distance, he could watch the small animals he was so partial to. Close proximities were natural to chase away any herbivore, let alone a stupid one, so he decided he'd let his have space. Besides, his sight was a perfect 20/20 and he could see the shock of brown hair from the school roof.

Sawada Tsunayoshi…although not the brightest or the strongest, he definitely sparked his interest. Hibari figured he liked small things; after all, Bird's bird was now following him constantly, he felt the need to meet the baby Sawada was taking care of, and now Sawada himself. He wasn't one to give special treatment, though, as he spotted a sparkler in Sawada's bomb friend's hand.

"Hand over the sparkler and there's a chance you'll get away with all your limbs."

Seeing the apparent fear in Sawada's eyes, both out of anxiety of getting in trouble and getting the prefect mad, Hibari concluded that he was right, like always. Solitude was a good thing.

--

Note: Alright! Drabshots! Not a new thing in Mankinfan's vocabulary, although they certainly are new in the Hitman category! Thoughts? Comments? Review!


	2. Sprinklers

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: ---

**Minimal fluff 09!**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Katekyo Hitman Reborn drabshots!

---

Sprinklers

"Why do you even have sprinklers? You don't have any goddamn grass!"

Yamamoto grinned as he stood in the path of an on-coming stream of flying water. "So? Pops thought it might be a neat thing to install during the summer. Brings in customers. Keeps you cool."

"But it's just a waste of money and water!" Gokudera nearly growled. He'd never been very good with water – after all, too much water and his dynamite was practically useless.

"So? It's all good fun."

"Everything's fun and games with you."

Yamamoto didn't look fazed. "What's wrong with having some fun once in a while?"

Gokudera sighed. This was a losing battle he was constantly fighting with Yamamoto, whose head was so air-filled he couldn't get anything through. "Can I come in, at least?"

"You know you're welcome anytime."

--

Note: Sometimes you just gotta pull a Yamamoto and have some fun. I like this pairing. I don't like excessive fluff. Throw in some sprinklers and what do you have? Review!


	3. Winner

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: ---

**Minimal fluff 09!**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Katekyo Hitman Reborn drabshots!

---

Winner

The Japanese summers were way too hot. It got rather scorching in Italy, yes, but even in the shade it seemed unbearable. Half-melted popsicle in mouth, Basil sat at the curb of the Sawada residence. Reborn refused to let him in as Tsuna was not finished with his summer homework yet. Pity, as the Sawada house was the only place he could go to with an A/C. At least Reborn had been kind enough to throw him some change to get something cold.

An ice bag would have been nicer. Too bad he was about 50 yen short. His brain was being fried, but he didn't have anything better to do as the Master was (luckily) inside to escape the heat.

"Dying Will brat." Basil looked up listlessly to see Mukuro walk up to him. It vaguely passed his mind that Chrome had probably passed out in the heat and forced Mukuro to surface. No matter…thinking things like that used too much brain power. Even the undefeatable Mukuro-sama couldn't fight the heat; he had his school jacket tied around his waist.

"Mukuro-dono," Basil managed around the popsicle in his mouth. Its last attempt at any sort of cooling resulted in the popsicle part sliding off the stick and falling into a sticky mess on the road. Basil sighed to himself.

"Winner." Basil took the stick out of his mouth and inspected it, as Mukuro was pointed at it meaningfully. "What did you get?"

"Don't know. I threw the wrapper away."

"You know what's the custom in Japan? It's to kiss the people around you. You know, spread the joy and all that bull."

Basil stared up at the face laced with boredom, anticipation shadowing Mukuro's features, his special eye glinting in the sun. Mukuro-dono must really think he was another stupid foreigner. Anyone with a brain could see through that lie. Although his was a bit too cooked to work properly.

"Alright, does thee want it on the cheek or the mouth, then?"

--

Note: A bit longer than I wanted…but yes, at last here is the 6984 drabshot! The first of many(?). And with this, I set the trend: the drabshots will now be in this order – 1827, 8059, 6984. There may be additional pairings, should requests pop up. Review.]


	4. Bandaid

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: ---

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Band-aid

"Hibari-san, you're hurt."

Hibari glance down at his arm. "It's only a scratch. Dino just grazed me earlier. Worry about yourself instead, stupid herbivore."

Tsuna cringed. Dino-san was fast enough to nick Hibari-san, who attacked at scary speeds? "S-still…you should put something on it or you might get it infected." Oh, he shouldn't have opened his mouth. He would surely be bitten now. It was his stupid concerned nature! Even Reborn said he cared too much!

"Alright, you're all talk. If you want me to put something on it, go get me something."

"Ah, well…I always have some with me." Have 'some' was an understatement. Reborn kept insisting he carry around a first aid kit with him everywhere. "Assassins from different families could appear anywhere, Tsuna," Reborn had said. He was sure there were probably some bandages in there.

"Here!" Pulling out the first band-aid he could find, Tsuna was horrified to discover it was covered with a floral pattern. Oh, crap of craps! His mother must have made the kit! Not only was he sure to be killing his masculinity now, but he was attempting (how dare he) to take Hibari-san with him as well?! Surely a biting was in store now! "Oh! Um, I'm sure I could find you another one…!"

"Don't bother." Hibari plucked the band-aid out of Tsuna's hand and stuck it on his arm. Strangely, on Hibari, the flowers looked tougher. "You might want to get new ones, though, Sawada."

"Uh, um, yes."

--

Note: Longer than usual again…most drabshots are a bit shorter than this. Review if you want Tsuna's dying masculinity to be built up again. Poor guy deserves it.


	5. Opposites

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Katekyo Hitman Reborn drabshots!

---

Opposites

"…so that proves that opposites attract."

Tsuna blinked. "Um…I still don't get it." The study group at Yamamoto's wasn't revealing very fruitful results. Yamamoto took a deep breath to collect his thoughts before further explaining.

"For example…take Gokudera and me…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Shh," Tsuna shushed Gokudera, who looked like he wanted to burst out saying something but orders from the Tenth prevented him from doing so. "Go on, Yamamoto."

"Gokudera is totally different from me. He's rash and impatient and loud." Yamamoto held up his index finger to symbolize Gokudera, who was currently glaring at him. "Me, on the other hand, think before I go crazy and I don't have random outbursts." Gokudera opened his mouth to say something as Yamamoto held up his other index finger to symbolize himself. "Normally, you would think, people like us would like to stay as far apart as possible…" Yamamoto widened the distance between his fingers. "But instead…we go…wham!" With a single motion, he knocked his fingers together, colliding dangerously at his fingertips.

"Not in front of the Tenth, you idiot!" Gokudera looked like he would pull out explosives any moment but Tsuna stopped the instinct with a confused look. "Agh, this is a waste of my time. I'm not failing science." Collecting his stuff, Gokudera stormed out of the Yamamoto residence as Tsuna watched blankly.

Yamamoto shook his head, almost smiling. _Guess he's still a little sore I topped last time._

--

Note and Explanation 1: Long and wordy…but enjoyable 8059, no? I suppose I should explain my support for the couples in these drabshots. 8059: simply because I am a fangirl who likes HoroRen. I have a moe for friend characters of the hero that are constantly at odds with each other because they're actually hiding an attraction to each other. It exists. Thus, why I support 8059. Review.


	6. Soap

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Katekyo Hitman Reborn drabshots!

---

Soap

Mukuro sat in the bathroom docilely, very uncharacteristic of the Mist guardian. Humming a soft tune to himself, Mukuro held a bar of soap in his mouth as punishment. Normally, he wouldn't have put up with such a low kind of punishment, but because it was Basil and he was so cute that it was worth saying that dirty remark in front of everyone and causing Basil to turn red and everyone to realize why the Italian couldn't walk for a few days straight since the weekend.

"I hope thou is happy with yourself." Basil came in after half an hour and took the soap from Mukuro's mouth. "That'll teach thou not to say perverted things in front of everyone else. How was it?"

"Hard and slippery," Mukuro mused. "A bit like…"

Just as fast as it had been taken out, the bar of soap was thrust back into his mouth, almost efficiently choking him. Basil stormed out of the bathroom again as Mukuro chuckled around the soap in his mouth.

--

Note: Smile! My favorite 6984 drabshot so far. I had to make its release earlier than I had planned the order to be, because I drew an illustration for it! To see it…use the link in my userpage. I wanna bring more people into its traffic…so please go see it. And…finally…REVIEW!


	7. Hat

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Katekyo Hitman Reborn drabshots!

Foreword: Technically TYL, thus _not_ in Namimori, but this is a special case. Sorry, no usual pairings.

---

Hat

"Bel-sempai, why do you always want me to wear this frog hat?"

"Because it makes you look like Mammon," the demon prince replied, adding his signature laugh that sounded like nails on chalkboard. In which Fran replied by storming off, obviously agitated but trying not to show it.

"Because when you look like Mammon, I don't always want to jump you."

Note: This is my ideal drabshot; three short paragraphs. Written because a certain someone has sparked my interest in this pairing. And I'm pretty sure that once more chapters are given, this will be pretty much canon. Like 8059. Review, please.


	8. Ruined

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: ---

**Minimal fluff 09!**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Katekyo Hitman Reborn drabshots!

---

Ruined

Shared body warmth (making it nearly too hot for clothing, in fact), soft touches, passionate kisses, increased breathing, a relatively dark room, and privacy equals a tender moment. Especially when two people have had to put up with violent babies, a pacifist mafia future boss, wild assassins, overzealous girls, and other unusual occurrences. Sensing an opportunity, Gokudera pushed Yamamoto onto his back and crawled…

And a stick of dynamite fell out of his shirt.

"Well, that just about ruined the moment."

--

Note: I like this one. Reviews would be nice. Come on. I would think a lot of people would click on a story with 1827 and 8059. Come on. Review.

The dynamite did not explode, by the way. Because character death that way is so crappy.


	9. Plaid

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Katekyo Hitman Reborn drabshots!

--

Plaid

Birthdays were important personal holidays. It is custom for close friends, relatives, and associates to give gifts on the day of an individual's day of birth. So although Tsuna and Mukuro were not very close or friendly, they were indeed allies to an extent, so June 5th found Tsuna and Basil in a store to find something the illusionist would like. Gokudera still hated Mukuro, Yamamoto was busy with baseball, Hibari would rather kill you than go shopping with you, and he doubted his mother or Kyoko and Haru would pick something suitable for a boy. So he had no choice to take Basil with him.

"Does this look okay?" Tsuna held up a pair of camouflage-patterned chinos. "Cause Mukuro-san doesn't really wear anything other than his school uniform whenever we see him and he likes camouflage."

"Actually, he's more of a plaid kind of person," Basil said off-handedly, sorting through a bin of on-sale items. "And I don't think he'd like it if thou spent too much on him. He's not a materialistic kind of person."

Tsuna lowered the chinos in his hands. "How would you know, Basil-kun?"

Basil looked up, a bit surprised, before smiling mysteriously. "I guess it's my super intuition?"

--

Note: That's my Basil, the perfect little househusband searching for bargains. I fail at updating this ficlet…I need to try harder. Review, please, especially if you favorite or alert.


	10. Sakura

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Katekyo Hitman Reborn drabshots!

--

Sakura

Tsuna was now visiting the reception room daily after school to keep Hibari company while the latter finished some disciplinary duties. The time the two spent together was mostly in silence, with Hibari occasionally giving Tsuna menial tasks to do so the second-year would not be sitting around doing nothing. Hibari was considering having Tsuna do some filing so the future Vongola boss would be next to him the whole time when the sliding door to the reception room slid open and Tsuna stood in the doorway, holding a collection of sakura.

"What are those." It was barely a question, more of a demand to know how Tsuna had gotten the pretty blossoms.

"Sakura." Tsuna looked pretty pleased despite himself. "Kyoko-chan was handing out a bunch during homeroom and she gave me a lot." He looked up with a smile that faltered when he noticed Hibari's expression.

"Get it out of here."

"I'm sorry. I forgot about the sakurakura disease. I'll get them out immediately." Hibari did not know what Tsuna did to the flowers to make them disappear so quickly but it didn't matter because the next second Tsuna was next to him filing.

Perfect, because whenever Sawada was in the reception room (aka Hibari's lair), then his attention better be focused on the prefect.

--

Note: I haven't updated in a while…sorry. Orz. Silence, I know that Hibari's sakura disease went away around book 9. It was worth it. Review, please.


	11. Sick

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music:

**Minimal fluff 09!**

--

Sick

"You're sick."

"It's just a fever. Nothing serious." Yamamoto managed an enthusiastic smile even from bed. Gokudera sighed exasperatedly from the doorway, where he had discovered the reason his baseball fetish classmate hadn't attended school. "I'll get better soon."

"You'd better, you slacker. I'll help. I learned some stuff about taking care of people. Wanna lick some dynamite? It's supposed to help your immune system."

"No thank you."

--

Two hours, several quickly concocted dishes (which looked oddly like poison cooking), fifty lucky charms, ten Buddhist prayers, and a few minutes of making out despite Yamamoto's objections later, Gokudera lay beside the bed, passed out or asleep was anyone's guess. Around the room were the scattered lucky charms, textbooks, strategically placed dynamite, and spilled food. Yamamoto smiled lazily as he stretched his hand out to ruffle the head of silvery hair, which still had drops of suspicious liquid clinging to it.

"Thanks, Gokudera."

--

Note: Things have come up. Namely, my Axis Powers obsession. Things have been hectic lately with life too. I haven't been catering to my Hitman audience as of late. For that, I am sorry. I bring you 8059 if you'll forgive me. Review.


End file.
